ABSTRACT The Genomics and Bioinformatics Shared Resource (GBSR) at the University of Hawai?i Cancer Center (UHCC) has been supported by the CCSG since 1999. It started as a genotyping facility, but now offers a broad array of high-end genomic analyses, on both the microarray and ultra-deep sequencing platforms. These are services that are not commercially available in Hawai?i. In the past grant cycle, the bioinformatics component was added and a co-director was recruited to provide state-of-the art bioinformatics analysis of ?omics? data. This greatly enhances the capacity and depth of high-throughput data analysis services at UHCC and provides the only integrated and comprehensive resource for genomic sequencing and data analysis in the State. During the current grant period, the GBSR has expanded its services from genotyping to a number of other genomic analyses. Currently, the GBSR provides nucleic acid isolation and quality analysis, genotyping, and also gene expression, copy number alteration and methylation analysis services in support of the peer- reviewed and IRB-approved research conducted by UHCC members. A variety of assays are performed on samples from cancer biology studies as well as on those collected in epidemiological and clinical studies that take advantage of the genetic heterogeneity of multiethnic populations, especially from Hawai'i. The scale of these studies varies from a few to tens of thousands of samples, the focus ranges from a single SNP or gene to genome-wide, and the assays performed on each sample range from one to over a million. The goal is to translate information now available on the human genome into new knowledge about cancer etiology, prevention and treatment. With the addition of several microarray platforms the GBSR has significantly extended the range of its services and is serving a larger number of users (including basic science investigators) at UHCC. An Illumina NextSeq 500 Next Generation Sequencer (NGS) service was purchased during this last cycle and became operational in March 2017. The GBSR reduces redundancies at the Center by furnishing a central service that uses cutting edge and high-throughput technologies. In addition, the personnel of the GBSR can provide project planning advice and troubleshooting capabilities during the execution of the projects. The personnel of the GBSR are highly knowledgeable in the areas of molecular biology and genetics, and can provide both the novice and the advanced users with a level of technical support, consultation and information services that are not found elsewhere in Hawai'i.